


Shelter

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Confessions, Crushes, Gifts, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: All Yunho wanted was coffee, but Junsu brought him happiness.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Rain. It always rained. Rain, more rain, more rain.

Yunho shouldn't complain. It was springtime after all; the dreary beginning of spring where the last stages of cold refused to give up its grip on the world. Only a few more weeks of this mess before warm sun. He cursed as the rain turned into a torrent.

The red neon of an open sign beckoned him and he ducked into a small coffee shop, dripping all over the floor.

"Welcome!" a happy, high voice said.

What did he have to be so happy about? He shook more rain from his jacket and then looked up, freezing at the beautiful smile pointed at him.

"A little wet out there today," the man said, not losing his smile as Yunho continued to stare at him.

"You need something to warm you up. Come in. Sit."

Yunho looked at his wet clothes.

The man laughed. "Just a little water. I'll clean it up. Sit down, please."

Yunho moved to the closest table and sat down. He peeled off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. He didn't have to be at the strategy meeting for another hour. He had time to sit. A moment later, a cup with frothy foam was put in front of him. He lifted his head to thank the man, but his smile froze Yunho again.

Yunho felt bad. He hadn't even ordered. Normally he just drank black coffee. What the hell was this thing?

"Let me know if you need anything else," the man said, still cheery.

Yunho watched as he grabbed a towel from the counter. He bent over, plump ass sticking up. Yunho's mouth went dry. The tie from the apron pulled the man's crisp white shirt up, revealing a stripe of skin.

He hastily looked away when the man finished and stood up. Fingers shaking, he picked up the delicate cup. The first mouthful of foam blended well with the bitter tang of dark espresso. A cappuccino. Unsweetened. Perfect.

"How is it?" the man asked.

Yunho swallowed, nodding fast. "G-good. I ... I can't say I've had a cappuccino before."

"Really?" he said, voice rising. His smile widened, and Yunho's heart fluttered like mad in his chest.

"I drink black coffee."

"Oh. I can get you--"

"No. This is good. It's good to try new things, right?"

The man nodded. "Definitely. Have you read the paper this morning? I have a copy."

"Um, thanks." Yunho didn't want to tell the man he didn't read the paper. That probably would break his heart or something. He was too nice. Too ... happy.

He walked over and handed Yunho the paper. "My name is Junsu, so if you need anything just holler. I have some work to do in the back for a few minutes."

"Thank you," Yunho said.

Junsu smiled widely at him and turned. Yunho watched him. God, he had a nice ass. The muscles undulated under his dress pants. Yunho didn't think he was any older than Yunho was. Maybe even younger. He sure didn't act older.

Yunho lost himself in the paper, reading about South Korean relations with the US, North Korea and China. Local sports teams that won, and up and coming soccer star set to migrate and play in the US Leagues. He read until his phone vibrated with a text from Yoochun wondering where the hell he was.

Yunho downed the rest of the cappuccino. He didn't see Junsu anywhere, nor did he see a list of how much the coffee cost. He left five thousand won on the table (sure it was more than enough), and then as an afterthought, he wrote Junsu a note of thanks on a napkin, signing his name.

\--

Yunho managed to stay away for three days before he ventured back to the coffee shop he did not know the name of. Unfortunately, the sun was shining. Yunho had no way to find the coffee shop. He walked down the same street, down the same side, eyes searching. A few minutes later, he stopped, staring at a dark green door. A single window. Had that been ... sure enough, there was a red neon open sign.

"Shelter Cafe," Yunho read out loud and smiled.

He opened the door. A little bell dinged.

"Yunho-shi!"

Yunho turned his head and watched as that beautiful smile walked toward him. Hastily, he bowed and said hello.

"Regular coffee?" Junsu asked, head tilting to the side.

Yunho was surprised that Junsu remembered him. "Um, no. Make me another cappuccino, that was good."

"Sure. Do you want cinnamon on it?"

"Yeah, that ... that sounds great."

Junsu turned around, Yunho checked out his ass. He was in blue jeans today. Still with the dark green apron around his waist.

Someone snorted. And Yunho glanced to the right, meeting the amused gaze of a man sitting across the cafe. His long legs were crossed, back against the window. Because he was dressed well in a suit and tie, the arrogant smirk on his face looked right at home.

Yunho cleared his throat and sat down.

The man looked down at the magazine on the table. "He's single," he said and sipped at his coffee cup.

Before Yunho could grow upset over the blatant intrusion into his privacy, Junsu sat a coffee cup in front of him. The extra dollop of foam was sprinkled with cinnamon.

"T-thank you, Junsu-shi."

"Paper today?" he asked with a smile.

"Um, sure."

"Good because I already brought it." Junsu handed him a paper. "I'm going to go sit and listen to Changmin tell me that my life is a waste--"

The other man snorted into his coffee.

"--so let me know if you need anything."

Yunho smiled. "Thank you."

Junsu practically bounced over to the man at the other table. He sat down, and Yunho licked his lips. He hastily looked down when the man raised his eyebrows in amusement. He missed Junsu turning to look at him.

"You were saying?" Junsu said quietly.

"Nothing. I was saying nothing about how you had to get over Hyukjae and how you're better off without him, and how he wasn't tall enough or strong enough or handsome enough for you."

"You're straight," Junsu said.

"I wasn't describing myself, dickhead."

"Such insolence."

"Such stupidity. Just ask--"

"Don't, Min. Just don't."

Yunho realized suddenly that he hadn't even opened the paper, eavesdropping on their conversation. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate. The touch of cinnamon on his cappuccino was heavenly.

"Well, I need to go," Changmin said.

"Where?" Junsu demanded. "You're not working today."

"Away."

"Pay for your coffee, bitch," Junsu said.

Yunho spared him a glance and Junsu was pouting. His face was still adorable, though it looked different than when he was smiling.

Changmin stood up. He rolled his eyes and said, "You talk to him, Yunho-shi. I can't stand his stupid anymore."

Junsu threw a napkin at him. The bell above the door jingled as Changmin walked out of it.

Junsu sighed. "Do you have a meddlesome best friend, Yunho-shi?"

Yunho smiled, thinking of Yoochun. "Yeah. I do."

Junsu sat down at his table. Yunho put down the paper that he hadn't even started to read. He sipped on his coffee.

"So what do you do, Yunho-shi?"

"I'm part of a marketing team that prepares advertising for the public."

"Wow. Cool."

"It lets me get paid for being creative. I like it. What about you? Do you own this place?"

Junsu shook his head. "It's our families. I work here so my parents don't have to pay someone, and they can put my brother through college."

"What about your college?"

"The hyung first. Then I'll go."

Yunho nodded. "What will you study?"

"Music."

"Really? Now that's cool."

"I wanted to be a singer, but my voice changed and I never really recovered from it. So now I'm studying piano and other instruments. I want to teach."

"You can start today and teach me how to make cappuccinos like this."

Junsu smiled. "No way. Then you wouldn't have a reason to come here again."

"Yeah, I would," Yunho said, meeting his eyes. He felt his cheeks warm as Junsu's smiled slowly, and Yunho hastily looked at the table top. That had been incredibly forward. Yunho took a sip of the coffee.

"I ... well, I'm ..." Junsu chewed on his lower lip. "I'm ... sorry. I'll, um, leave you alone. I ..." He stood up and the chair almost tipped over.

Yunho looked up quickly.

"Other ... customers. And ... things. Yeah." Junsu gave him a short bow and hurried away, cheeks bright red.

Yunho smiled as he noted the empty cafe. He hung around for another half hour, managing to get caught up on the local sports and business numbers. Junsu had only appeared to wipe down the other tables.

This time before Yunho left, he called for Junsu. Junsu appeared with a smile, refused Yunho's offer to pay, because last time, he'd left so much and then smiled and smiled and smiled until Yunho was embarrassed, and he bowed quickly and left.

\---

Two visits a week quickly turned into four, and then five, and then Yunho was coming into _Shelter Cafe_ every day. Unfortunately, he came in the mornings before work when things were busy and Junsu and Junsu's mother were swamped with customers. But Junsu always made his cappuccino and sprinkled it with cinnamon. Some days, Yunho went twice, stopping by in the early evening after work.

Most afternoons, Changmin was there to tease them both.

After a month, Yunho finally decided to follow Changmin's advice and "stop being a ball-less pussy fucker".

Junsu was so sweet and Yunho liked everything about him. It made no sense to keep dancing around him without asking him out.

"Um, what ... when can you ... when are done with work?" Yunho said.

Junsu smiled widely. "Not until ten."

"Oh, then ..."

"But it's okay. It's not that late," Junsu said.

"N-no. But won't you be tired?"

"No."

Yunho swallowed. His head always went light and it was always so hard to think when Junsu smiled like that. "So I ... I'll be back?"

 _You're such a failure_ Yunho said to himself.

But Junsu's smile widened impossibly further and he nodded. "Okay."

"We can ... we can go get coffee." Yunho tried to smile at his own joke.

Junsu laughed loudly, and Yunho's heart fluttered. "That sounds good."

Yunho smiled, and bowed, nervous. "O-okay. I'll ... I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Yunho stared at his smile a little bit longer and then bowed again, turning, and left the shop. Oh god. He wondered how he was going to make it through a date without making a fool of himself. Junsu was ... he just ... he just wanted to stare at Junsu all day long.

He went home, showered and then changed his clothes four times. Yoochun texted to meet at a club and he refused and said he had a date.

 **Yum_Chun** \- ooh, finally asked out the cutie latte boy  
**Yum_Yun** \- yes. i'm nervous  
**Yum_Chun** \- that's because you're a pussy

Yunho ignored the rest of his texts. The clock ticked down the hours, and Yunho changed his clothes again. Black pants, green collared shirt, a short jacket. And then he got claustrophobic, so he left his house and made his way back to Shelter even though it was only 9:30.

Half way there, he stopped, looking into the window of a trinkets store. His eyes landed on a silver chain, the links resembled ocean waves. They even had a blue tint to them.

He knew that Junsu loved jewelry; Changmin always made fun of him for his collection. Yunho wondered if he had anything that looked like this one. The store closed at ten, so Yunho hurried inside and asked about the necklace. The proprietor gave him an outlandish price, and just for that, Yunho bartered him down and bought it for twenty dollars. The man grumbled, and then Yunho raised the price a bit to have the necklace put in a nice deep, blue box.

His nerves didn't surface about the gift until he was stepping into Shelter, the bell ringing above him.

Junsu was making someone a coffee. There were a few young couples in the cafe. Yunho sat down and watched Junsu. Another bright smile stretched Junsu's lips when he saw Yunho.

The few minutes waiting for Junsu to finish up was worse than pacing at his house. Junsu closed the door behind the last stragglers and flipped off the glowing neon red sign. He turned and smiled at Yunho.

"Give me just a few minutes," he said.

Yunho nodded.

Junsu counted down the till, wiped up the tables. "I have dishes to do, but I can do them before we open in the morning. Do you mind if I run upstairs and change?"

"No-no."

"I'll be back in less than five minutes." He went through the back door that Yunho knew led to a set of stairs. Their family lived above the coffee shop.

Yunho took a deep breath. He removed the box from his pocket and opened it. The metal caught the light and shimmered.

"You ready?" Junsu said behind him.

Yunho spun around, hiding the box behind his back. He was rendered speechless at the sight of Junsu in dark wash jeans, a red shirt under a leather jacket. "Um ... yeah."

Junsu's smile fell a little and Yunho decided that he bought the damn thing for him, he might as well give it to him.

"I, um ..." Yunho looked down and showed Junsu the box. "This ... for you. This is for you."

"Yunho," Junsu said, disbelief. He took the box and slowly opened it.

Yunho watched his mouth form an "O" of surprise and then a startled laugh echoed around the darkened cafe.

"Oh my god, I almost bought this yesterday," Junsu said, smiling widely. "Thank you ... oh, thank you." He took the necklace out of the box and held it up. "It's beautiful."

Yunho looked at the ground and shifted on his feet as Junsu took off the necklace he'd been wearing and put on the new one.

"Does it look alright?" he asked.

Yunho looked up. The silver fell just past his collarbones. Yunho's throat closed and then he nodded. "Y-yes. It's ... it looks good."

"Awesome. Let's go."

Yunho followed him out of the cafe.

"So where are we going?" Junsu asked.

Yunho froze. He ... he hadn't planned ... god, what a bad date.

Junsu laughed. "Ramen?"

"Um, yeah."

Yunho relaxed through the night. They ate ramen, walked around, but did little else as the clock ticked passed midnight.

Junsu yawned.

"Should we call it a night?" Yunho asked.

Junsu nodded. "Yeah. I have to get up early."

They headed back to Junsu's place. Yunho swallowed when Junsu hooked his arms through Yunho's and leaned his head against Yunho's shoulder. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his other arm, and then Junsu took the decision from him. His hand slid over Yunho's stomach, under his jacket. Yunho's breath caught, and he lifted his hand to grab Junsu's arm. Not to touch, but just out of surprise.

"This has been really fun," Junsu said.

Yunho nodded, voice unable to function.

At the door to Junsu's building, they stopped. Junsu reluctantly pulled his arms from Yunho, but he didn't go far, moving in front of Yunho. His fingers touched the necklace.

"This is really cool. Thanks."

Yunho swallowed.

"You don't say much," Junsu said with a little pout, even as his eyes shined with amusement.

"I ... I can't ... I don't know what to say. I ... my brain goes blank around you."

Junsu laughed, his hands wound around Yunho's neck, bodies pressing together, and Junsu kissed him. Yunho made a noise of surprise in the back of his throat, and then his arms went around Junsu's waist.

"That is a perfect thing to say. You're so cute," Junsu said with their lips together. "See you tomorrow?"

Yunho nodded.

Junsu smiled, lighting up the darkness. After one more peck, he whispered good night and slipped inside the door.

With his head light, Yunho practically skipped home. Halfway, when it started raining, the air smelling fresh with spring, he decided that he rather liked the feel of the cool drops on his skin.


End file.
